Happy Birthday
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: B.B. and his assistant D go to a party full of wealthy citizens. The goal? Kill them all, of course. No pairings, just BB being twisted as always.


Happy Birthday:

A Beyond Birthday Drabble

A/N: Well, for starters, this didn't turn out how I wanted. This is written in the perspective of an original character made randomly for the purpose of this story. She's there to demonstrate just how twisted B.B. is - there is no ACTUAL pairings in this story, because I doubt he would ever be involved in a relationship for anything more than sadistic pleasure, which is what he gains in here. Okay, just clarifying all that. I suggest the song Happy Birthday, by The Birthday Massacre while reading.

I stood there, in my black and white dress, next to Beyond Birthday...my mentor of sorts. "D," he whispered to me, and I could already hear the excitement dripping off his voice, "are you ready?" I nodded, hand clenching tightly around the steel knife, and felt my lips curl upwards into a smile. It had been my job to get in good with our targets, to get invited to their banquet, and here I was. Task nearly completed...

The room was small, filled with maybe 20 people at most...give or take a few. I had already rigged the lighting, it should be pitch black in a few moments, the doors were already sealed tight. The ballroom of the hotel would be a bloody place indeed tonight. I readjusted the headset in my ear, as to hear B better, and opened the door. I grabbed a glass of champagne and smiled cordially at the guests, especially the three that had invited me. "Take the knife, and impale her with it. It'll be quick. Keep moving." I did as I was told, letting her scream erupt from her mouth. The party goers turned towards the sound, overly-made up eyes widening as they saw me. I smiled once more at them, releasing a small chuckle as everyone ran for the doors. The men pounded on them furiously, pushing against them with their broad shoulders, but to no avail.

"Welcome to the party, ladies and gentlemen. Does anyone know what type of party this is?" I paused, letting it sink into their thick skulls. Oh, wait. Thin, judging by how easy it was to stab that women. "No? Deplorable. I would think people such as yourselves would be intuitive," I clicked my tongue and shook my head towards them, "I suppose I was mistaken. But I digress. It's a birthday party, isn't that...wonderful?"

"Excellent work D, I'm impressed," his voice rang through my ears, and I shut my eyes, the anticipation of what would happen afterwards was...nearly too much to bare. "Thank you, B."

"There's a pair of twins here, be creative with their deaths. Remember, I'm observing your performance." I didn't ask how, there are just some things about B.B. that no one could fathom, and I had learned to accept that.

The lights flickered, and then dimmed to a close, and once more...I was awarded with an chorus of shrieks. I allowed my laugh to ring out louder now, this room had tip-top acoustics, it filled the high ceiling and echoed. I used the night vision goggles provided to me, and scanned the crowd, easily picking out the twin sisters against the wall. I glided over to them, grabbing one by the arm and slicing it multiple times, then the other. "Identical twins, if I'm correct...I'll give you identical marks then." Shoving them both into a sitting position against the wall, I slowly carved a 'B' into each of their foreheads, and used the blood on my trusty knife to add a period on the wall between them. "B.B.", it read. I was proud. Surely he would be as well. "Exquisite," he whispered to me, "I will leave those two as a message, the others...I will leave no evidence. Please be at our meeting spot in 20 minutes, I will be expecting you D."

A while later I was finished, and I proceeded to exit through the one untouched door. He was waiting for me, as promised, with his trademark jar of strawberry jam in his hands. I smiled at him, almost shyly, nervous that he would be displeased with my handy work. He approached me slowly and with a maniacal grin plastered onto his face, if I hadn't been so used to it by now, I would have screamed. "My D...my loyal, beautiful D," his pale hands stroked my cheek up and down, and then moved, and swung towards me. "My little tramp." It stung, the place where his open palm had hit my face, I was confused. "W-what?" And then, I couldn't speak anymore, his cold and hard lips were on top of mine, dominating them. He pulled away, inspecting me, and my now red stained dress. I saw his smile widen, and I laughed in relief, he wasn't angry with me. With a wink, I turned on my heel and ran down the hall to the room we had rented in the hotel, he followed me, our twisted laughter ringing delightfully through the halls.


End file.
